Phoenix Tears
by Chihaya
Summary: What does honor mean? And does silence mean strength? Does love conquer hate? Does this story answer any of those questions?
1. The Drafting

****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: Liam and Kylaia aren't made up by me, all other characters are. Liam mentions Kylaia on page 112 in Lioness Rampant. He says, "…and Kylaia al Jmaa, the Unicorn. She's the most beautiful thing on two feet, all silk and steel and lightning." Plus, I didn't make up Tortall (of course) and surrounding countries. Anything Yamani, Tamora Pierce thought up.

2ND NOTE: Kylaia's character is made up by me, based on what Liam said, a super-hero I made up, and water.

3RD NOTE: This takes place sometime during King Roald's rule (Jonathon's father).

PART 1-The Drafting

A tall five-year-old walked through halls of paper screens, her blood red kimono askew from glaive practice, and her long silky black hair messy from exercise. 

"Mother?" the girl, asked. She found her mother hanging up kimonos to dry, her yellow hair starting to fall down from her knot.

"Yes, Kylaia. I'm here. When will you stop tearing you kimonos? We aren't very rich, and your older brother needs money to finish school at the university," her mother, Isa, explained. Her mother was Gallan, and married a Yamani, so Kylaia had her father's black hair and eyes, and her mother's light skin, and height.

"Our neighbor are by the gate," Kylaia said. Her mother stopped what she was doing, and let the neighbor in. 

"Go to the square, Order of Shang," the neighbor panted. Isa led Kylaia to the square.

"We need new warriors, we are open to anyone from the ages of four to seven," a warrior yelled, "we want fit, girls and boys, who understand the basics of fighting. Anyone, who can go please go over there, we need to see whom we are taking, and not take any we deem illegible."

"Mother, can I go, please?" Kylaia asked.

"Yes, I suppose, but you know the Shang way of life is very difficult" Isa answered. Kylaia ran over to the line, ignoring her mother's words.

"Yes…okay…all right," one of the warriors was saying to the other children as they passed him. He said she could pass, and was surprised at how few people in her town were coming.

"Now, say goodbye to your families, because we're leaving, now!" another warrior said. All the children scattered to their parents, said good-bye to them, then jumped into the wagon they had.

4TH NOTE: The chapter will get longer, it needed to end there.


	2. The Trip

****

Kylaia al Jmaa

****

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own any of the characters

PART 2-The Trip

Kylaia felt her stomach go into her throat, then fall into her intestines. The jerking of the wagon was making her sick, she already threw up twice, and she wasn't even off the island. 

"Everyone get off the wagon, and into the boat," a warrior yelled at the twenty, four through seven year-olds. They clambered off and walked onto the ship. Each was then given a loose white cotton shirt and matching baggy white cotton pants, and they wore reed slippers on their feet. They cut Kylaia's black hair short, as they did to everyone's hair. 

"You should fear what's before you," a cinnamon-skinned girl said to her. Kylaia was jolted into reality, and stared at the girl.

"Who are you?" Kylaia asked the girl. She was fearful, yes, but she showed no feelings, as her Yamani teaching taught her to.

"My name is Aliya, from Carthak. What's yours'?" Aliya asked.

"Oh, my name's Kylaia, from the Yamani Isles," Kylaia answered. Aliya was nice. As the trip went on, Kylaia met almost all the other children, but they, in return, avoided her and thought she was weird and exclusive, only talking to Aliya. About three months later, they neared the Maren coast.

"Finally, land," Kylaia sighed, "I've never liked water much."

"Okay, you don't like water and you've lived you whole life on an island?" Aliya asked.

"We lived inland," said Kylaia responded defensively. Then she turned to the strip of green and brown in the distance, and longed for it to welcome their ship into its harbor. 

"Children! This is your last day of leisure! When we land, every night we'll be practicing hand to hand combat every night," the Wolf yelled. Kylaia walked away to get her glaive and practice, she promised her mother she would. The Order of Shang was known everywhere, because they traveled from place to place, never staying in one location long. She admired them, so except or her fear of water, she was happy.

__

Ring! Splash! Bong! Ting! Her country-bred ears were filling with the harbor sounds, but they soon left her head, because they were herded out of the busy dock and out of the city. They walked all day, and then learned the basics of hand to hand combat after dinner. The pace was grueling, and many of the young complained, and were taken home, so by the end of a week, half the children had gone home, but Aliya was still there. When they were all in the middle of a mountainous forest, there, looming before them, was a large, stone building.

"The Order of Shang," the Boar yelled.


	3. The Training

****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own the countries, or the places, except the Shang training center, and Aliya, the Boar, the Wolf, and other things to do with Shang, except Kylaia, Liam, the Wildcat, and most of the Yamani traditions.

PART 3-The Training

Kylaia's black hair soon grew down her back, and every time she moved her hair would whisper and swish. Her movements were graceful and flowing, and the black in her eyes seemed to shift and swirl, making people look at her. So, by the time she was ten, she responded to all of them by becoming silent, and rarely talked, except to Aliya.

"All you, now we'll be hand to hand fighting freestyle. Pair up! Aliya Suasion...Gareth Weldon, Kylaia al Jmaa…Liam Ironarm," the Wildcat yelled. All the children, who were all, considered to be trainees, ran over to their partner, and stood, quiet, awaiting orders.

"Face each other, and start!" the Wolf yelled. Liam swung; Kylaia blocked, then swung her leg up to meet his thigh. Liam brought his hand down to block her foot, but her foot came in contact with his leg, and Liam dropped. Kylaia stared at Liam, her eyes filled with cold hatred, and he looked back with only awe in his eyes.

"Good Kylaia," the Wildcat said to her. She stood silent, not knowing how to respond to such praise; you were rarely complimented in the Order of Shang. Kylaia then walked away to lunch, her head filled with confusion. Aliya joined her, but waited for her to start speaking.

"I was never praised, never!" Kylaia exclaimed suddenly.

"You made Liam fall to his knees. He is one of the best trainees," Aliya said.

"So…it's like a symbol of winning. When he fell to his knees, it was like surrendering to an enemy," mulled Kylaia.

"Exactly," Aliya answered. That was something to think about. Liam surrendered, to her, she thought. Yet, I hate him, with everything I possess, he doesn't seem too. She ate the rice and tea given to her, preoccupied. She then stood up, and walked outside, her tea and rice left to get cold and congeal. Her day had been one puzzle after another, and her she built the wall around herself higher. By the time she was twelve, her teachers would find Kylaia in empty rooms exercising, her arms and legs punching and kicking air smoothly and fast. Every move looked thought out, yet there was less than a second between each.

"Kylaia? Where are you?" Aliya called.

"Here, in this room," she answered. Aliya stood in the doorway watching her. She was like an artwork; all water and fire. Every movement flowed from the last, anger and hate highlighting the action. The energy stream rushed out of her, into intricate and complex trusts, punches, kicks and throws. Liam walked past as she was in mid-kick, and stopped.

"Kylaia, will you fight me? Your technique impresses me," Liam commented.

"No! Who are you to be impressed or bored?" Kylaia yelled.

"Well, I thought that-" Liam started, then stopped, looking at her disgusted face. She turned around and started, once again, to kick and punch the air. Liam took the air's place, but kicked back. Kylaia responded, by bringing her foot up, hopping, then crashing her foot into his stomach, and knocking him to the floor. She then stood, and walked away, leaving Liam sprawled on the floor, trying to sit up.


	4. The Hatred

****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I own none of the non-Shang things, and Liam, Kylaia, the Wildcat, I think that's it. 

The Hatred-part 4

Kylaia al Jmaa ate her face unreadable and smooth as glass, the constant movement becoming ritual. 

"What are you thinking about?" Aliya asked her.

"Oh, nothing," Kylaia replied as she stared avidly at Liam with loathing and disgust. 

"Will you stop obsessing," said Aliya.

"He's a, 'perfect,' student. It makes me ill to watch him laugh and talk, thinking he's the best there is," spat Kylaia.

"So?" Aliya remarked. She had grown but her black hair stayed short and feathery. Kylaia herself had grown tall and slender, her black eyes still large and mysterious. She walked away, and picked up her glaive, and practiced in an empty classroom. At fourteen, she was one of the tallest Shang trainees, and could only be beaten by Liam. So, they were often put together during practice. She preformed each exercise, then sat down, breathing in the welcoming silence. She hated useless talk and avoided people most of the time. Kylaia shook the hair out of her face, and stared at the door. She watched the handle slowly turn, and Liam walked in, and stared at Kylaia, sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

"I'm sorry to bother you. The Boar said this was the only empty classroom I could use," explained Liam.

"Oh, I guess we could both use it," Kylaia said. She propped herself up with her glaive, and swung it around and down, letting the eighteen-inch long blade sink into the wood floor. She then pulled it out of the floor, and set it against the wall.

"We could fight each other. It might help us more," interjected Liam. Kylaia nodded and stood in the guard stance, ready to fight him. Liam copied her stance and took the first punch. She, in return, brought her foot up and kicked Liam in the stomach. He punched her back, and she fell slapping the ground, and stood back up, having barely a bruise. She punched, and he kicked, and she fell. Kylaia stood up, but her upper arm was badly bruised. She felt she dishonored her family by losing, and her face looked like she felt that way, but only for a second, she quickly erased all feeling from her face, looking blank.

"What's the matter," said Liam warmly.

"Nothing, except you," Kylaia yelled. 

"You didn't dishonor anybody by losing to me. It was just practice," Liam whispered.

"You don't understand!" screamed Kylaia, and ran. Her reed slippers made a soft patter to mark her departure. He would never understand, and he hated him, but that was the weirdest exchange. He seemed like what he was saying was the truth, to him. He was not Yamani, though; he wouldn't comprehend her, point-of-view.

2ND NOTE: This story is dedicated to my friend, who loves Kel (and her Yamani ways) so that's why Kylaia is Yamani. You know who you are.


	5. The Breaking

****

Kylaia al Jmaa

a.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own the places, and the normal characters I don't own, blah.

PART 5-The Breaking

Kylaia al Jmaa watched about eight trainees leave the building, accepting titles named after different types of dogs, for example the Spaniel. Training was her life, she barely ate, and was constantly moving, never slowing. 

"Eat Kylaia. You won't have energy to fight," Aliya commented one night.

"Anger keeps me alive," answered Kylaia coldly. 

"No. You'll become shell, Liam isn't that bad," soothed Aliya.

"My family ignored me, they spent all their time and money on my older brother in the university, and they only said that I should stop ripping my kimonos. Liam only increases my anger, hatred of the disgusting world," Kylaia said.

"The world isn't that bad. The Order of Shang, think," Aliya replied.

"Yes, the Order of Shang," Kylaia repeated, and as she spoke a thin trickle of water ran down her cheek. Aliya sat, staring Kylaia, she thought she'd never see _that_. 

"Here, let's go to your room," Aliya comforted Kylaia. They didn't notice that Liam was staring at them avidly, thinking about the watery shine on Kylaia's face. Together, Aliya and Kylaia sat on Kylaia's bed. She stared at the pitiful reddish-brown face of Aliya. Looking like that in the Yamani Isles, you would lose all honor, here you wouldn't.

__

Bing! Bing! Bing!

"Hand to hand practice," Aliya commented. Kylaia stood, her normal blank look reappeared, and she ran to the courts. As usual she was paired with Liam. She stood facing him, watching his eyes. They showed comfort, she glared, filling her vision with the glimmer of detest and disgust. Why should he pity me? As they kicked and punched each other, she watched his chest, she wondered his chest betrayed any of his moves. No. of, coarse, he was the best in their class, dreaming of being a Shang Dragon. Finally she made him fall, she beat him. It was just practice, but the older she got the less she beat him, but she could beat any other trainee, now all Shang dogs. I don't like dogs, Kylaia thought. Liam's eyes turned blue-green, from their usual pale green. What does that show? I've only seem his eyes turn that color when he beat me, a few months ago, when we practiced, and he beat me. When he tried to apologize/comfort me! He's flirting, she thought weirdly. Why? Why doesn't he flirt with Aliya, Sonia, or Mura? 

"Hello," said Liam casually.

"You're flirting," spat Kylaia. She turned around and started walk away.

"Why do you hate me?" asked Liam.

"You're perfect," whispered Kylaia, with an obvious anger edging her words. She strode away leaving the shocked Liam to work everything she just said out. 

"Liam flirting with you!" Aliya exclaimed as Kylaia caught up with her. 

"I know, and now I detest him," Kylaia answered.

"Well, you now sound like you usually do," remarked Aliya.

2ND NOTE: Yes, Liam's eyes really are blue-green when he flirts.


	6. The Departure

Kylaia al Jmaa  ****

Kylaia al Jmaa 

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own the characters, blah, or places, the usual.

2ND NOTE: On chapter one there is the Tinkerbell song thingy, I was messing around. You know, in the Nutcracker.

3RD NOTE: In Tortall, or the surrounding lands, do they use parchment or paper?

PART 6-The Departure

"I need to leave, I want to do more than fight. That's your life, this is mine," Aliya said one day when the two of them were sixteen.

"But-," Kylaia began, only her voice showed her emotions. Aliya led Kylaia out the door to a weaponry class. They practiced sword, knife, and dagger before going to dinner. Kylaia left Aliya to go to the library. She took an advanced glaive practice book out, and then went to her, and Aliya's room. She placed her book on her bed, and searched in her suitcase for something. Finding what she wanted, she put it on Aliya's bed, and walked to dinner. 

"What took you so long?" Aliya asked.

"I wanted to get a advanced glaive book," answered Kylaia. She ate quickly, too quickly thought the Wildcat, and went to practice. When she came back to her room, Aliya was staring at her bed. 

"You gave me this?" Aliya held up a silver dagger, with a sheath engraved with panther.

"Yes." Kylaia picked up a small piece of parchment under the dagger.

"May be luck be with you," Aliya read, as she squinted at the Kylaia's miniscule writing. Aliya hugged her, and she stood there. Then her Yamani mask dropped. She cried and laughed at the same time. Aliya was leaving, but she was so happy with her present. Her hair came down, and it fell down her back. Her hair hung in sheets of shiny midnight black. For five minutes Kylaia was like every other girl, her walls around her crumbled, for those five minutes she showed every emotion she possessed. Aliya picked up a pair of kid gloves, with almost done embroidery of a panther. "I have to embroider my symbol on a pair of gloves before I can leave. Shang custom." She bent her head over the gloves, and began to embroider. Kylaia took a moment to rebuild her walls, and walked out her open door, forgetting to shut it earlier. Kylaia didn't realize that Liam had saw her without her walls covering her, thinking that she almost glowed without her, "shield." So he followed her the empty classroom she was residing in at the moment. He paused as watched her swing her glaive, and cut. 

"What? Will you leave me with my misery?" Kylaia said angrily. Liam was shocked that she even ignolaged she had feelings, and his face said so. "Now, am I a animal? You looking at me like I'm one."

"I-I-I-I'm sorry," Liam stuttered.

"Liam, what are you talking to _her_ for?" Gareth Weldon said as he walked in the room.

"I was interested in glaive fighting," Liam said quickly, obviously lying.

Kylaia left the room, ignoring Liam and Gareth's argument. When she returned to her room, Aliya stood up.

"I finished, I can leave tomorrow!" Aliya exclaimed.

"That wonderful, I guess," Kylaia said gloomily. Aliya held up her gloves, and ran to tell the Wildcat. Kylaia sat on her bed, her face stony. The next day, Kylaia helped Aliya pack during lunch, and watched her walk out the door. Then, after thought, she ran out the door, caught her, and hugged her. Aliya hugged her back, and slipped a piece of parchment, and a very small book in her hand. Kylaia watched Aliya disappear from sight. She then read the parchment.

"Good luck to you too. The world is nice, you are in the Shang, remember that, be happy," read Kylaia. The book was titled, _The History of the Order of Shang. _Kylaia smiled.

4TH NOTE: This sounds really corny


	7. The Ball

Kylaia al Jmaa ****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own most of the characters, and Gareth Weldon (who will be a more prominent character later) will become the Griffin which is mentioned on page 112, again, I gave the Griffin a name.

2ND NOTE: I don't think this will be a romance, it may have a romantic thread, but I'm having trouble picturing Kylaia fall in love with anyone, even Liam. Little characters (Gareth) may fall in love, but that's minor. The cloth of this story is action (?) or drama (?).

PART 7-The Ball

Kylaia was sitting eating dinner, and reading, _The History of the Order of Shang. _The founder, Lynka Shang, was born in a few days.

"There will be a ball, to celebrate the quadcentennial of the founding of the Order of Shang," the Boar yelled. Kylaia raised her head to look at the Boar. "We will celebrate Lynka Shang's birthday. It will be in three days, at eight o'clock. There will be a notice." Kylaia groaned, and stood, and walked to leave the room, but was stopped be the Wildcat.

"Kylaia, I haven't seen you eat anything all night. Eat, not practice," the Wildcat ordered.

"But-," started Kylaia.

"Now," sternly added the Wildcat. Kylaia reluctantly sat back down. She never ate anymore. She remembered saying that anger kept her alive. That must be the only way she was alive then. She barely ate, when she did it were only a few bites of rice, or meat, and a sip of tea. Then she ate her whole plate of food, and drank her tea. She then left, with a smile from the Wildcat to mark her departure. Her bedroom was empty since Aliya left. Kylaia had found a quill, and the margins of the book Aliya gave her were covered in her tiny writing. The leather cover even had notes on it, in a few short weeks the book was in a pitiful state. She picked up her glaive, did a few easy strokes to warm up, and then preformed advanced, more complex swings. She was left alone all night, much to her pleasure. Kylaia drank in the quiet, peacefulness. She heard nothing but the song of a mountain bird. Kylaia watched the bird preen its beautiful silky black-blue feathers. Moonlight reflected off its wings.

"You are beautiful," Kylaia whispered in awe. The bird sang an eerie, depressing song, and flew off, its steady wing beats, getting it farther and farther from Kylaia. She then stood, and practiced a bit more before going to bed. The next day they were learning glaive fighting for the first time. Most of the Shang Warriors didn't know how to fight with a glaive because they didn't stay. 

"Kylaia?" the Wolf asked.

"Yes," Kylaia answered.

"Do you know the basics of glaive fighting?" The Boar gave her a glaive.

"Yes, and, well, can I get my own glaive?" said Kylaia. 

"Yes." Kylaia ran off to get her own glaive, while they gave everyone a glaive, and were showing then basic swings. Kylaia copied them like they all did, going at a snail's pace for an hour before they went of to lunch.

"Kylaia," someone behind her called. She turned around, meeting the speaker's eyes with a level gaze, hinting neglect and insecurity. 

"Hello, you probably know me, I'm Gareth Weldon," Gareth said. She nodded as he spoke. "I was wondering if you-."

"No," said Kylaia. She walked away leaving Gareth opened-mouthed in shock. In the next few days the halls were abuzz with chatter about the upcoming ball. Girls talked about what to wear, boys wanted to fight each other. Everyone was talking, except Kylaia. She stayed silent. The night of the ball Kylaia changed into a black silk dress, with loose sleeves, fitted bodice and loose skirt. She wore no petticoats, and she let her long midnight hair down, falling to her hips. She looked like the bird she admired. Kylaia sat down on a bench at the edge of the room, watching other girls dance. One girl she didn't know asked why Kylaia wasn't dancing, and Kylaia shook her head. She walked out to the patio, and stared into the mountains, outlined in thick coniferous trees. She was a shadow in the ghostly murk.

3RD NOTE: This chapter really shouldn't be called the ball.


	8. The Preparation

Kylaia al Jmaa ****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own the usual suspects, Kylaia, Liam, etc.

PART 8–The Preparation

Kylaia al Jmaa dug around in Aliya's old sewing kit. At the bottom of the box were two tiny spools, one of silver and the other gold. She then stared at the blank kid glove in her hand. She prepared a needle for black thread, to make a ferret, but she dropped it. She then put some the precious silver thread on her needle, started to outline a hoof, and continued up the leg of the beast. Men usually were the only warriors to become mythic beasts, Kylaia knew that, but knew no one would stop her if she became one too. A month ago Gareth Weldon left, leaving Liam to be the only other person, other than teachers, she knew. As she stitched, she poked her thin fingers, making the silver thread red with blood. Her hands weren't accustomed to the tiny detail of embroidery; they knew the thin wood shafts of glaives, and the thick metal hilt of a sword. Kylaia let her red embroidery fall to the floor, as she walked out of the room to practice. Lately, she had been given extra time, and she missed the strict schedule of training. When the mid-day meal bell sounded through the stone building and Kylaia ate, more than her usual two bites of food. She quickly returned to her stitchery, and took out a piece of parchment and started to draw what she wanted her creature to look like. She turned her malformed stitches into a leg and a unicorn with its head thrown back into the wind, and a long mane flowed behind it. Kylaia knew her stitchery wouldn't look as good as the picture, but it would have to do.

"Hello," Liam said as he walked past her door.

"What do you want?" replied Kylaia sadly. She knew she couldn't leave if she couldn't sew. She hadn't left the Shang grounds for twelve years, and there must be some part of the world that respected her, other than Shang. Kylaia wondered if she maybe she didn't want to leave, in the Order of Shang, she was respected, she didn't know if she would in other places. "Are you some sewing expert, like you are superb in everything else?"

"No, I can't sew," confessed Liam.

"I hate you because I will always be second best. I was always second best, in the Yamani Islands my parents paid all their attention to my brother here you will always shadow over me. I'm sick of never getting any credit, in a play the main character gets all the credit, and the littler characters are overlooked. I'm always overlooked," Kylaia said suddenly and then cried, covering her half-done unicorn with tears. "You would never understand, you'll always be the Dragon, and get all the recognition that comes with it. Who will ever hear of me? Now will you leave me to wallow in my second-best thoughts, for they will never be as great as yours, or as original as my brother's."

"My thoughts are no different than yo-," began Liam.

"Will anyone notice that other than you? This is like the thought that nobles are better than commoners," lamented Kylaia.

"Well, Kylaia-," began Liam, only to be interrupted be Kylaia again.

"Now that you have heard my deepest secrets, can you excuse yourself?" intermittent Kylaia. 

"Kylaia, mythic beasts are flashy, you'll attract attention by being a unicorn, surely," finished Liam. He walked out of the room, and Kylaia continued to sew. The wet hide wasn't cooperating though, so Kylaia went to try to pack some of her clothes. Why couldn't I keep her Yamani mask? Why did I tell Liam all that? She kept turning those thoughts in her head, and soon most of her clothes were in a pack of some sort. She picked up the tiny book Aliya gave her, and stared at the notes, all about what he had just spewed at Liam. Why? After many days of embroidering, she finally finished a mostly red unicorn.

"Kylaia, are you sure you don't want to sew another glove? A red unicorn isn't normal," the Wildcat stated.

"The red is my blood," retorted Kylaia. She put her packs on the back of an all black horse, which she named Nightstar. She mounted Nightstar, and started the ride towards the Yamani Islands.


	9. The Journey

Kylaia al Jmaa ****

Kylaia al Jmaa

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own basically anything. Maybe I own some stuff, but it's limited.

2ND NOTE: Some parts are really disgusting, it probably added nothing to the story, and it grosses me out.

3RD NOTE: I don't know the capital of the Yamani Islands, so if you know, please tell me. I'll change my city name.

4TH NOTE: Does anyone know who the emperor of the Yamani Islands is?

PART 9-The Journey

Kylaia al Jmaa boarded the ship set to the Yamani Islands. She led Nightstar on board, and led Nightstar to the other horses. Kylaia slipped silently into her room on the ship, _The Lioness. _She swung her glaive in practice, and went through the usual routines. The boat started moving, and she abandoned all pride, and vomited into the water, and watched the yellow flecks sink, but more flecks took their place. Days were spent leaning on the rail, leaving to cleanse herself, then only to vomit more. 

"Ye must be new to water. Ye don't have ye're sea legs," a sailor, with a heavy accent, commented. Kylaia couldn't answer, because a new wave of sickness washed over her, speckling the water once more. Soon she abandoned the rail, and touched up the fighting exercise she lost, while she was sick. She also deserted the Shang white pants and shirts, and changed into an old kimono of her mother's she had brought. The silk felt foreign, she hadn't worn one since she was five, and barely remembered how to put it on. She looked native to the Yamani Islands except that she always was pale compared to the golden skin of the Yamanis. She continued to act just like she did in the Order of Shang, drifting from the deck to her room and back again. For months she let herself become a shadow, practicing her glaive and hand to hand combat in the steerage. Gradually people came and secretly watched her, staring in awe. Kylaia tried to avoid them, and took back everything she said to Liam before she left. She didn't want people gawking, like they had nothing better to do. 

"Madam, how do you do that?" a small girl asked her.

"Practice, and grace," Kylaia answered, ignoring the thought that the girl probably wanted more detail. 

"What weapon is that?" a boy questioned.

"A glaive, a native weapon in the Yamani Islands," she said, and left the crowding people, to her the sanctuary of her room. She wanted to be in the Yamani Islands, but once she was there, where would she go? She wanted to go to the capitol, Osaka. Soon land was in sight, and Kylaia rejoiced, quietly. The boat docked, Kylaia again was in a large busy harbor. 

"Nightstar, come," Kylaia ordered. She mounted, and rode through golden skinned people dressed just as she was. She traveled towards her parents' house, hoping she remembered how to get there. She was unsure of everything, where could she go? In a few days, well-known buildings came into view, and accustomed people said, "hello." A house stared at her, one she had seen only in dreams, in the last twelve years. 

"Kylaia?" a mostly gray woman said, from inside the house.

"Mother?" she replied. Kylaia stabled Nightstar, and walked into the house, smelling in the house, its scent a mixture of exotic flowers, reeds, and silken cloth. 

"Kylaia, your brother is coming home from the university tomorrow, and we have to get the house ready. Are you willing to help?" Isa questioned. Kylaia vowed to leave soon.

"Yes," Kylaia responded, and walked to her old room, again passing walls of paper. Her room was filled with schoolbooks, so she cleared her bed off. She fell asleep, tired from the long restless nights traveling. Her mother mentioned the emperor, and Kylaia fell back into her slumber. When she awoke, she went into the backyard to practice glaive fighting.

"Your technique impresses me," her brother, Mayall, said. Liam said that, three or four years ago. "But will you leave our yard?"

"I am your sister, but did you know you had one? Our parents certainly don't," retorted Kylaia. Mayall walked away in shock, and she finished the exercise. Mayall returned to the yard to light the lanterns, with magic, set around the grassy enclosure.

"So, sister, what have you been doing? You seem to be new around here," Mayall asked.

"How can you call me your sister? All you've done is taken from me, mother's thought, money, time. Never did I own anything, that wasn't yours before me," Kylaia said, and paused as she stopped and set the blade into the earth. "Am I forever a comparison? Someone to make others look good? You would look evil if I weren't standing here, being quiet and secretive. Liam will always be good, but would he be as good without me? I was his opponent, an equal match so he could practice. Am I clay, so others can mould me?"

"Kylaia, I never did anything!" her brother exclaimed.

"By doing nothing you did something," she whispered. 

"Who is Liam?" questioned Mayall, trying to talk to Kylaia another way.

"The Dragon. The highest position a Shang warrior could be," Kylaia replied, shaking her long black hair off her face, and meeting Mayall's level gaze. She understood why she just explained everything that angered her. She wanted her brother to know why she hated him, more than she had ever hated anything else before, including Liam. She knew why he didn't know her, they were many years apart, and whenever he was home, Kylaia was a neglected shadow. 


	10. The Scandal

Kylaia ****

Kylaia al Jmaa  
a.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: I don't own much, ex. Kylaia, I own the usual things, Mayall, Isa, etc.

2ND NOTE: This chapter is more messed-up than the last, and I think for just this chapter I rated the story PG-13.

3RD NOTE: My Yamani knowledge lacks, I haven't read Page, and I haven't read First Test in a while. Please tell me when I mess-up.

4TH NOTE: This chapter is _really_ short, I'm sorry, I guess. The next chapter will hopefully be longer.

PART 10-The Scandal

Kylaia al Jmaa's things were quickly packed; soon she was leaving for the emperor's court. As she finished a knock came from the door. She picked up her glaive, so she could practice in the yard, after she answered the door, and walked to the front door. Neighbors don't knock, she thought. A curly brown-haired woman stood there. A pale horse stood by the fence, bridled, and piled with bags and packages.

"Madam, is this where Mayall lives?" the brunette woman asked.

"Yes, he's in his room," Kylaia answered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you who I am. My name is Odium. Now may I see Mayall?" said Odium hurriedly. Kylaia led her to Kylaia's brother's room. As Kylaia walked away, she heard squeals from Mayall, followed by kissing. She almost vomited. Odium ate dinner with them; daintily picking apart all her food, and barely eating any of it, unlike Kylaia, who just stared at her food as it got cold. They walked outside after dinner, and Kylaia returned to her glaive practicing.

"Mayall, I have something to tell you," Odium said, suddenly serious. 

"What, dear?" replied Mayall. Kylaia stopped her exercise, and realizing it would be hard to move. Her brother and Odium were just behind the bushes. 

"Mayall, well, let's say, I'm carrying your baby. I'm so scared," confessed Odium.

"This will be a disgrace, if it gets out," Mayall replied. "How long have you known?"

"Three months. I'm sorry I don't tell you sooner. I was so scared, Mayall," answered Odium. Kylaia left the next day. She didn't want to be there when her mother learned that her _perfect_ son committed such a deed. 


	11. The Encounter

Kylaia al Jmaa 

Kylaia al Jmaa 

****

A.k.a. the Unicorn

NOTE: For you see, my fair ladies, and others (mainly small, yellow, brown striped rodents) that I own little in this story. This story is purely a remake of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

PART 11-The Encounter 

Her house disappeared from sight, and Kylaia al Jmaa smiled, weirdly. The smile contorted her face, but she continued to smile, even laugh. She almost put feeling behind her distorted features. She slowly made her way to Osaka. She swung into an inn, near Osaka. She slid off Nightstar, and led her into the stable, and into a stall. She then pressed a coin into the stable boy's hand and proceeded to enter the main building. Liam stopped her, who went to see his horse, or so he said.

"You don't wear breeches in the Yamani Islands," Kylaia said coldly. She fingered the blood red silk. 

"I didn't know the proper clothing," Liam, replied. Kylaia turned around, and started to walk away from Liam. "Do you where I could buy the proper clothing?"

"A kimono," Kylaia remarked. "There is a clothing store about five buildings down, they sell kimonos."

Liam replied, "Thank you." Kylaia nodded stiffly, and retreated into the inn. It was like Liam followed me, Kylaia thought. Liam went to the store Kylaia mentioned, and she went inside to pay for a room. The innkeeper led Kylaia to a room. When the man left, she pushed the small table, a cot, and a dresser next to the wall leaving an open space to practice her glaive in. She grabbed her glaive, and walked towards the back garden to practice. The ebony wood met her fingers, and cold stripes ran under her hand. Eighteen inches of silver blade extended from the silver filigreed wood, sharp. One drop of blood welled up on her finger, and dropped, darkening the dirt, and disappearing the space of a second. She gripped the glaive with both hands, swung, and slashed a nearby flower. Its pink petals fell gracefully to the ground. Kylaia picked one up, and ground it under her fingertips. A pink residue stained her pale digits. She let glaive move, snake through her fingers, on its own. It led her in a complex dance. Kylaia closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was on the ground, her glaive on her lap. She shook out the kimono, and stared at the sight that met her eyes. Shadowy blue expanses awaited her, shot with pure, innocent, brilliant white droplets of light. She breathed in the silence, the night. Pallid squares of corruption suddenly spotted the garden, momentarily blinding her. 

"Who's out there?" a man yelled. Kylaia walked forward, annoyed, and showed herself. "Some man, I think he identified himself as the Shang Dragon, told me to leave you on the grass." Kylaia continued to be motionless, her face stony. The man walked back into the building expecting Kylaia to follow, but not minding if she didn't. She stayed where she was standing. The waxen squares disappeared and she returned to her speculation. Her eyes shut. A rainbow of color swamped over her vision, an again found herself sprawled on the lawn, vulgar, uncivilized. Kylaia ran to her inn room, needing to wash and change. She came down to breakfast late and awaited the insults. Liam followed her, and she almost spat on him. It was like he had a _right_ to talk to her because they were acquainted? She found solace in slashing small beautiful pink flowers into small pieces and crushing the rose petals under her heel of her kid slippers. She imagined each flower was her brother, the petals were all the things dearest to him, the leaves were his thoughts and the stem his soul. She let her glaive's blade sink into the stem, and the juices run along the metal, collecting on the wooden staff, and falling to the ground, becoming part of the dirt. Kylaia ripped each leaf apart separately, relishing the quiet _rip _and the ragged edges on her hand. The leaf juice wet her hand, and she ripped the leaf again. Tens of green shards fell around her feet, littering her sanctuary. She had control. Liam found her piling her lap up with mashed petals, her fingertip salmon with foliage. 

"You must stop," Liam quietly said to her.

"Why should I?" replied Kylaia.

"The garden will look like a ruin. They must have taken years to make," he explained.

"As it will take me years to ruin my brother," she said.  
  
"Why?"

"Because he took everything from me. Everything."

"Thoughts?"

"Yes, years I have planned his downfall. I don't care anymore if my parents worship him, and pay no attention to me do I have to see them ever again in my life? No. Did you have any trouble proving that you are more than pond scum? Did anyone stop you?"

"You did."

"How could I, your inferior?"

"Because you could always beat me. Even when I lost, you showed your disgust or anger, and had more impact than any victory."

"Because of you." Old anger collected, towards Liam. The rage that she had when she was always second best. 

"Your brother is nothing to do this, is he?"

"Yes, he is the reason. He took everything. My parents think he's one of the great gods and treat him like one, and I'm equal to a blade of grass, the one Mayall steps on everyday. A bother."

"You are their daughter."

"They aren't smart enough to hold that opaque of a mask. They aren't smart enough to cover love." Liam walked away, his moth open in shock and disbelief. Kylaia continued to rip the plants apart until confetti of hundreds of flowers lay at her feet, and on her lap. "And he isn't as smart as my parents are."


	12. The Kiss

This isn't right" she commented, before swinging around so her blade touched his throat. Before he bled, she pulled her blade away. Both her hands gripped the broad sword, white knuckled. Her movements were jerky, her body unaccustomed to the weight of her weapon. He laughed at her, once so fluid, now unsteady. Her bitter determination and her sweat, her powerful beauty, she wasn't of this world. He knew that, he knew that too soon she could overpower him. He knew her anger. Each swing was harder to block, and each swing had more confidence.  
  
Suddenly, she leaped above him and dropped the heavy sword. From a concealed place somewhere in her kimono she pulled out a dagger. The sun blinded him and she landed in front of him. She obviously meant to miss him.  
  
"You can't do that!" he cried in vain. Her cold eyes just watched him. In his head, he laughed; she was never one to play by the rules. "I win."  
  
Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pressed his lips against hers. Immediately, her eyes grew wide in fear, though she knew that would happen. But she let it happen, her eyes slowly closing. Fear was not the emotion she felt.  
  
Nor was it anger.  
  
Her dagger was pressed against his chest. But she dropped that too.  
  
"I can't teach you anymore about broadsword fighting," he said. Her tongue ran across her lips, her scarred lips. Enveloped in his musky aura she couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she had lost her honor and dignity. He was not from this country, he couldn't understand. For men, it wouldn't be such a problem. But she was bound to him, just like his arms embraced her.  
  
Breaking apart, she leaned down and grabbed her dagger.  
  
"You destroyed my honor, now I will have to destroy you," she said, though she lied. Fact: she had to kill him to keep honor if she stayed in this country, but fact: she didn't have to stay in this country. Without fighting her, he let her grab his hand and turn it so the fleshy underside of his arm shown. She ran the blade along his arms and ran, leaving him bleeding.  
  
In a nearby river, she let her memories wash away with her filth. Her clothes lay in a grubby heap on the back until a man picked them up. She didn't hear him until he already had her clothes and was walking away.  
  
"You have to get them from me!" he called back. In the water, her nudity was so noticeable. So were her weaknesses. Realizing her honor was gone already; she stood up and followed him. He turned at her footsteps. And she just stood there, naked, the sun drying her pale legs and stomach. The slight breeze made her hair ruffle and wave, whispering her thoughts.  
  
He said, "You shouldn't care." Tears burned her cheeks and forged paths down her face. It was the first time she had cried in years, and it didn't change anything. Muscles tightened and relaxed, her heart beat like thunder in her chest, and her eyes glittered like lightning. Her ears picked up the tiniest insect and her hand reached for his dagger. Unsheathing it, she ran the blade along the fleshy part of her arm. She painted her face, her breasts, her stomach with blood like war paint. Her eyes shone red with blood.  
  
"I don't care," she whispered until the sun dried the blood brown.  
  
"You are still honorable," he whispered until she believed him. Touching his face with one finger, she drew a line of blood across his cheekbones and over his nose. Finally, she accepted the white robe he handed her in place of her dirty clothes. 


End file.
